The present disclosure relates to an anode active material containing at least one of metal elements and metalloid elements as an element and a battery using the anode.
In recent years, as mobile devices have been sophisticated and multi-functionalized, a higher capacity of secondary batteries as a power source for these mobile devices has been demanded. As a secondary battery to meet such a demand, there is a lithium ion secondary battery. However, since graphite is used for the anode in the lithium ion secondary battery in practical use currently, the battery capacity thereof is in a saturated state and thus it is difficult to attain a vastly high capacity thereof. Therefore, it is considered to use silicon (Si), tin (Sn), an alloy thereof or the like as an anode active material capable of attributing to a higher capacity (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-311681).
However, in the anode active material using silicon or tin as above, the volume is largely changed associated insertion and extraction of lithium (Li) and the shape is deformed. Therefore, there has been a problem that the charge and discharge characteristics are lower than those of carbon materials, and it is difficult to utilize its characteristics of the high capacity.